


Burning Bright

by Winterose



Series: Star Guardians [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Burning Bright, F/F, Friendship, Gen, League of Legends Star Guardians, Star Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterose/pseuds/Winterose
Summary: Five girls in the same high school are chosen to be Star Guardians and protect their universe. Travelling from world to another they meet enemies of all kinds and tasks both easy and hard. Aside to their new role as heroes, they'll have to manage with their normal life, relations with each other and classmates alike.It's not easy to be a Star Guardian. "Don't fade away, it's time to shine!"





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thank you for your interest in my Star Guardian fan fic! There will be 5 or 6 chapters of this, so hope you'll like it!
> 
> I want to say how funny it is, to get inspired by a song by Riot games, and let that turn into a long fic that could've been even longer. I have quite many ideas, so, if you feel like you would like to read more of these precious characters, either their adventures in other worlds or their normal life, let me know and I might write even more of this. ^^
> 
> Also, for the ones who love lore, this follows some things about the Star Guardian lore but is not 100% accurate. Some things are written with creativity rather than lore, and many things are left unsaid or for the reader to guess.

_ “We were born from light before there even was a dawn. Through eternity, it is said, we are reborn again and again, to live new lives on the Earth while we serve the light. That is our destiny.” _

 

“Luxanna!” a voice woke the girl up. She nearly jumped up from her desk. Lux met her teacher’s eyes. Strict, so light brown eyes they looked almost like yellow. 

“I’m sorry, lady Quinn”, Lux muttered, embarrassed of how she could’ve fallen asleep on the class. She usually was a good student, but for reason or another she hadn’t slept quite well lately. The same verses kept on playing in her head from night to another, and they kept her mind busy.

“If you don’t find my class interesting, you might as well leave”, lady Quinn said with an icy tone. “If I hate anything more than loyalty, it’s the disrespect for your elder.”

“It won’t happen again”, Lux tried to keep her eyes on lady Quinn’s. “I promise.”

“We’ll see for that one”, lady Quinn nodded and walked back to the front of the class. Next to Lux, Janna sighed and kept on reading her book behind their school book.

“You should sleep at night”, Janna stated when the class was over and they packed their belongings to move on to the next class.’

“I do!” Lux’s cheeks went slightly red. “I just have this strange dream in which I float through the universe.”

“The stars are beautiful, aren’t they?” Janna asked. “They look so realistic in dreams.”

“Have you dreamt of stars as well, Janna?” Lux turned to look at her friend.

“I think every one of us has at least once had a dream of stars”, Janna answered. Lux sighed and nodded.

“Hey, girls! Have you done your research?” Poppy’s voice cut through the couple’s conversation. Lux and Janna turned around to see Poppy and Lulu stand behind them. The four of them shared the same classes in history and geography. Those two subjects had a group project for the on-going period, and the four of them had been put in a group together with Jinx, a school “criminal” known for her attitude against the rules. Quite often Jinx was punished for pranking the student’s council. Vi, the leader of the student’s council and two years their senior, didn’t like Jinx at all. Along with the vice leader Caitlyn, they had tried to put an end for Jinx’s actions for the two years Jinx had been in the school. The rest of them had been looking at the fight between them, from day to day, never changing. Wiser people knew that Vi trying hard only fed Jinx’s will to tease her.

“Where is Jinx?” Lux asked when they entered the classroom.

“Probably meeting the headmistress again”, Poppy snorted contemptuously. “She never learns her lesson. If you ask me, she should be thrown out of the school completely.”

“I love you too, Poppy”, Jinx’s mocking voice said from behind them. “I bet you want to do my part of the job as well, then?”

“What do you do anyway for this project?” Poppy snapped. Jinx took a good pile of paper from her school bag.

“I have done my research, shorty”, she answered and dropped the papers on the desk in front of Poppy. “If that’s not good enough for you, do it better than.”

“You really have done a great job”, Lux commented, browsing through the papers Jinx had brought. “These pictures are perfect!”

“Hear that, Pop?” Jinx laughed. “She complimented me. So cut it off and trust in me a little.”

Poppy said nothing more, just glared at Jinx and sat down. Lulu sat next to her friend. Jinx sat down as well and threw her feet on the desk. Poppy started lessoning her again. Janna sighed and rolled her eyes around. Lux laid her head on the desk, hoping for the project to end already.

 

That night the dream was different. Lux was in the middle of the stars again, yet this time the words she heard were not the same.

_ “A decade has passed since the death of the last Guardians. It is time to give responsibility to the next ones. Rise, Star Guardians.” _

Lux looked at her hands. Her skin was pale and strange glitter made it hard to see her own body. Suddenly she realized that she had no clothes on. Her naked body glew with a bright pink colour, yet her sight of the stars never faded.

Lux looked around, slightly panicking about the dream. It didn’t feel like a dream at all, and Lux was afraid.  _ What is happening? _ Her eyes dashed through the sky around her, hoping to see something, whatever, to make herself feel more safe. Lux saw four other lights, all of a different colour, sparkling the same way as her own body. Purple, blue, green and red.  _ What are those? _

_ “You are ready for your transformation.” _

Lux felt strange tickling go through her body. She tried to scream, but no voice came out of her throat. Light made her blind and soon there was a scene, like a film, going in front of Lux’s eyes. Five people of different colours fighting for thousands of odd creatures in various situations, countless worlds and scenes playing one after another. 

Then a beautiful lady in clothes of light pink and pure white stood in front of Lux, smiling just a little from the corners of her lips. Her hair was long and flew free behind her back, as pink as her eyes.

_ “We were born from light before there even was a dawn. Through eternity, it is said, we are reborn again and again, to live new lives on the Earth while we serve the light. That is our destiny”, _ she said softly, repeating the words Lux had been listening for several nights through.  _ “In the beginning, before your world was born, there was a light. And from light we were born to protects the universe from all the darkness.” _

“Who are you?” Lux asked.

_ “I am the First Guardian, the guardian of the first light and positivity, the guardian of sunrise, smiles and love”, _ the woman answered.  _ “I am reborn in you.” _

“Reborn in me?” Lux blinked her eyes a few times. 

_ “You are one of the five Star Guardians of your time” _ , she touched Lux’s chest where her heart was.  _ “You were chosen before your birth for the power you have inside you. You will learn to use it for good and justice for those whose minds have been darkened with evil. May your bond of friendship be ever strong, to save you when the times are hard and nights cold. Do you agree to fulfill your fate?” _

The First Guardian opened her hand, and out from nowhere there was a parchment, coloured a light rosa, with a long text written in a beautiful handwriting. A pen with tiny white wings and a golden star floated next to the parchment. Lux stared at the woman, then at the paper, then at the woman again.

“Yes”, she answered, taking the pen in her hand. Lux signed the paper, and in a blink of an eye it had rolled into a scroll sealed with another golden star and a bright pink ribbon. The First Guardian closed her hand around the scroll.

_ “Good luck with your mission, Star Guardian Lux.” _

With that, the light surrounded Lux again. Through the glitter around her Lux saw her companions for just a second. Lux could barely see their faces, but recognized the four of them instantly.

Lux opened her eyes. The darkness of her room looked deeper after a lightful dream and she couldn’t believe what she had seen.

_ Was it just a dream? _ Lux thought, staring at the roof she couldn’t see.  _ Or was it real? _

 

Lux played with a wisp of hair that had been tickling her cheek for a while. She stared at her group, wondering if it really had been true. Everyone acted normal, yet something didn’t feel right in their behaviour. Lux couldn’t tell if it was just her imagination or for real.

“Lux, could you cut this picture off the paper?” Janna asked, giving a paper out for Lux. Lux reached for the paper, but Jinx took it before her.

“I will do it”, Jinx said. Everyone stared at Jinx. “What? Do you think I’ll let you do all the work? You really don’t trust in me.”

A flash of red showed in Jinx’s eyes and Lux shivered. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

“Lux, are you all right?” Lulu asked worried. Lux opened her eyes a bit and smiled.

“A bit dizzy, but yes”, she answered.

“Should you go home?” Lulu knit her eyebrows. “I think you need some rest.”

A green flash in Lulu’s eyes gave Lux another shiver. Janna laid a gentle hand on Lux’s shoulder. Lux didn’t look at her eyes, knowing what she would see.

“I need some air”, Lux shook her head and stood up. She gave no one time to stop her, just ran out of the classroom and straight out of the building. Lux hid behind a large tree in the school’s backyard, where no one ever came, so it was a peaceful place to be. Behind the tree Lux was safe from the eyes of outsiders.

This had been Lux’s safe place for two years now. She knew no one could see her if she wanted so, yet she had a sight down to both football field and the back door that led to the corridor next to the art classroom.

The reason those were important was a certain guy from an upper class. Most of the time he could be seen sitting next to the art corridor door, drawing, or playing football either with his classmates or the school’s football team. Lux had been looking at him for a couple of years now, never having the courage to go and talk to him. Or rather she felt like it would break her pride somehow. Lux’s parents were ambitious and had grown their children to be the same. Even though Lux knew she could walk her own path, she felt like she needed to prove her parents she was good enough.

_ What was it? _ Lux closed her eyes and laid her head on her knees.  _ I can still feel the colours shining in their eyes. What is it? Is it really true? _

_ Yes _ , a voice answered in her head. Lux couldn’t tell if it was her subconscious answering to her or the pink lady from her dream. It was a voice she couldn’t recognize.  _ If it’s true, then we shall be defending the universe from the evil. But what does that mean? _

 

“Lux?” Lulu called her out by name when Lux walked back to the classroom. Everyone was packing their stuff and quite many stared at Lux. She felt embarrassed. Even the history teacher, old man he was, stared at Lux curiously.

“I think I will go home”, Lux said to her group as she took her bag. Lux didn’t meet anyone’s eyes while talking. “I think I’m sick.”

“You look like it, too”, Lulu nodded.

“Rest well”, Janna agreed. “Don’t be so hard to yourself.”

Lux bit her lower lip. The others took their bags and left. Jinx patted Lux’s shoulder.

“Take care”, she whispered to her before leaving. Lux turn around and left as well, but didn’t go home as she had said she’d do. Instead she went back to her place under the tree, watching down to the football field again. The team was training again. Lux could see the boy she had been looking at every day. He was blonde and shorter than many of the guys in the team, even a bit feminine by his body shape. It wasn’t a full-boys-team, and he could well have been one of the few girls in the team.

The strange thing in him was his left hand. The boy used a covering glove in his left hand, no matter where he was. Lux had long been wondering what was the glove for. Usually he had a matching glove in the other hand, with fingers cut open so he could use his hand better than with full-covering glove.

Lux leaned on her knees and looked at the game going on the field. The sports teacher shouted something once in a while and his team answered with shouts like “right”, “on it” and “hai”. It made Lux feel at ease looking at the training, even though she wasn’t a sports type of person herself. Something in their movement made it feel good.

 

Lux stayed one day at home sleeping and went back to school the day after that. Lulu and Poppy greeted her with bright smiles, when she walked back to their history class. Lux answered with a smile and Janna promised to lend her notes for Lux to get back on tracks with the classes.

_ We need to talk, _ Lux thought.  _ But how do I tell them? If it was a mere dream, they’ll think I’m crazy. _

The answer came to Lux during the class. Her eyes went blind with light and she heard a voice again.

_ “Star Guardians”, _ the voice said,  _ “It is time for your training. Follow me.” _

Lux closed her eyes and felt her body tickle. When she opened her eyes again, she stood in a circle with the other four of them, all dressed up in strange clothes. In the middle of their circle stood a creature even smaller than Lulu or Poppy.

“Good day, youngs”, he said with a whining voice. “And welcome to the training paradice of the Star Guardians!”

The area was huge, filled with all kinds of equipments. Lux couldn’t even name most of the things around her; they weren’t any normal training equipment. She looked as confused as Janna, Poppy and Lulu did. Jinx was busy playing with the two little creatures flying around her, turning into guns in turns. Lulu had a pet like them as well sitting on her head, but that one didn’t turn into a gun. It looked like it was sleeping, to be honest.

“This is the place you can try out your magical skills before going out on the field”, the small man told them. Moustache covered half of his face and other half was hidden behind giant glasses.

“What is this?” Poppy asked.

“I don’t care”, Jinx shouted. “It’s freaking awesome!”

Lux had never seen Jinx so happy about anything. Neither had anyone else, though. At school Jinx was always the bad guy; she swore, she did whatever she wanted to, she never listened and did only the work she had to do to pass the courses.

“You are the Star Guardians”, the small one answered. “You defend the universe from the evil. Whenever you wish to leave your own world, you are free to do so. If all the five of you leave together, you are able to slow the time down, so it’s hard to notice that you’re away.”

“If only one leaves, does the time slow down then?” Poppy asked.

“No. Only if all of you leave together, the time slows down”, the man repeated. “Leaving your own world makes your bodies disappear, so you should be careful when you go off.”

“We’re in the middle of a class”, Lulu whispered.

“We should go back”, Janna said calmly. “Can we come train anytime later?”

“Sure”, the oldie nodded. “You know no other worlds, so it should be easy to find this one in your mind. You can as well go and ask for advice from the cores of your powers.”

“The First Guardians?” Lux asked.

“Them, and no one else.”

Lux bit her lower lip. 

“You are able to move between different worlds just by closing your eyes and clearing your mind. You can also more around your own world with it, but it requires some training first.”

The man held a short pause before clapping his hands together.

“Now, back to your own world. Go together. Put your hands together, it makes it easier on the first time. Hurry up, now.”

The five of them put their hands together in the middle. They closed their eyes and thought about the classroom they’d been at. And…

...when Lux opened her eyes, she sat in the classroom again. The teacher talked about the same thing Lux last remembered she had been talking about before the five of them had gone to the other world. She hadn’t missed a word.

_ This is cool, _ she thought, smiling elated. Lux turned to look at Janna, who sat next to her. Janna answered with a short smile, then continued on taking notes. Lux couldn’t believe it, yet at the same time she felt happy.

 

“Where should we go?” Poppy asked when the five of them met at the front door after school had ended.

“Let’s go to my place”, Janna requested, “there is no one home. We can be at peace there.”

“Yay!” Lulu jumped up and down. “Let’s go to Janna’s place! Let’s go, let’s go!”

“Calm down, Lulu”, Poppy forced Lulu to stay down by taking her by shoulders. Lulu giggled. Jinx rolled her eyes around and started walking.

“Let’s move, then”, she said. The other four followed her and soon Jinx gave the lead for Janna. The only one of them who knew where Janna lived except for Janna herself was Lux, who was Janna’s classmate and due to that had been doing homework at her place sometimes earlier. Saying there was no one home wasn’t the whole truth; Janna lived practically alone. She lived in an apartment building for orphans, those thirsty for independence and those, who couldn’t live at home for reason or another. It was run by an organization founded by the headmistress of their school and the head of the town’s orphanage. The house was full of small apartments where young lived on their own. The organization paid for their electricity and water, and gave a certain amount of money every month to live by and buy food or whatever goods they needed or wanted.

Janna’s apartment was in the top floor of the building. There was a good sight out of the window, showing down to a park nearby. Janna closed a window she had left open when leaving to school and sat on the floor of her living room with a small kitchen in one corner. Others followed her example and sat down.

“Should we leave at once?” Lux asked.

“Hold on, babe”, Jinx raised her hand. “How are you so eager to go suddenly?”

Lux stared at Jinx and felt her cheeks get warmer.

“I want to learn”, she answered. “I want to know more about the powers the shorty said we have. I want to learn to use them.”

Jinx met her eyes and grinned.

“You’re such an innocent little girl”, she laughed. “I bet your power was innocence. Am I wrong?”

“Innocence is mine”, Lulu said from other side of the room, a bit shyly. 

“Not surprised by that either”, Jinx shook her head. “All of you are so pure it makes me wonder what the fuck am I doing with you.”

Everyone was quiet. No one even tried to answer for Jinx.  _ Why, indeed? _ Lux thought. Finally Janna sighed.

“Should we go, for real?” she asked. “We have a lot to learn, and sitting here doesn’t really help us with that one.”

“Yeah”, Poppy nodded. “Let’s get going!”

They put their hands together, for they were all pretty unsure about what was about to happen now. They closed their eyes and the same strange tickling took over their bodies again. When Lux opened her eyes again, she was in the training paradice again with Janna, Poppy, Lulu and Jinx. They were wearing their own clothes this time, which made Lux feel confused.

“Welcome back, my dear Star Guardians”, the small man greeted them as they opened their eyes. “It is your time to learn about your skills. Now, change into your Guardian uniforms.”

All of them looked at one another.

“How?” Lux asked. The short man laughed quietly.

“You know the way in your heart”, he answered mysteriously. Jinx rolled her eyes around. Lulu closed her eyes and breathed in. She started glowing with a green light and her body disappeared in light and glittery. When the light faded around her, Lulu had changed into her uniform. She was dressed in white, green and gold, her pet was flying around her long, green hair and Lulu had a staff in her hand, almost as tall as she was. She had also furry animal-ears that quivered when Lulu opened her eyes.

“You’re so cute!” Lux said. Lulu smiled at her.

“I can do that as well, if you can”, Poppy stated and closed her eyes. Janna said nothing, just followed the example. When they disappeared in their lights, Lux closed her own eyes and let the transformation begin. Her fingertips and toes were tickling and the light behind her closed eyelids was flickery pink.

Poppy was blue, white and gold, with a hammer bigger than her head and blue hair put up on two puffy pigtails. She was throwing her hammer around, smiling brightly at how its golden edges shined when light touched it. Janna was looking at her costume with a slightly judging face. She was floating a bit above the ground with a tall, golden staff in her hand. Two long, thin shreds of purple fabric tailed her as she moved around, and her hair was as violet as her skirt. Janna’s hair was up on one ponytail and seemed to fly upwards, as if there was no gravity to affect it.

Lux looked at herself. She as well had gotten a staff, pink and gold to fit the style. Her hair was on two pigtails as well as Poppy’s, but they were bright pink like her clothes. All of them had a golden star on their chests, bows and ribbons to make their uniforms even more girlish if the skirts were not enough. They also had strange headbands that looked cool, but Lux couldn’t come up with any true reason for them.

“Where is Jinx?” Lux noticed suddenly that the last of them was missing. A mocking giggle from above them gave a hint, and all four of them looked up at Jinx, who flew with her two pets on both sides of her.

“Missed me already?” she grinned and came down to the others. Her costume was different. When everyone else had bright colours, Jinx wore dark red and black with white and gold. She had a star on her chest as well, and her hair was on two long pigtails instead of normal braids she wore at school everyday. 

“Why one of your gloves is white and the other is black?” Poppy asked, knitting her eyebrows.

“Because of my pets are black and white as well”, Jinx answered, pointing at the creatures next to her shoulders. 

“Don’t you have a weapon?” Lux pointed out when she looked at Jinx.

“And you have two pets!” Lulu noted. “I want to as well! They are so cute!”

“My pets  _ are _ my weapons”, Jinx grinned. “Kuro!” 

The black pet turned into a gun in Jinx’s hands. The white one whined at Jinx, who laughed and said: “Fine, Shiro, I’ll show you too!” And so she the gun changed into a black pet, while the white one turned into a gun. The black pet Jinx had called Kuro whined, and Jinx started talking to it.

“Actually, never mind”, Lulu whispered and hugged her pet. “One is enough, if it just doesn’t turn into a gun.”

Lux laughed at Lulu’s comment.

“Should we try our skills out?” Lux requested. The others agreed with her and so they started looking around the area and trying all kinds of things. In the end they were showing their skills out and comparing their outcomes with each other. They spend a long, long time at the training place and were so exhausted when returning to Janna’s apartment in their own world that for a moment no one said a word. Janna leaned to the wall behind her and Lulu fell asleep next to Poppy, who also had closed her eyes even though she was still awake. Lux lay down on the floor and enjoyed the silence in the room.

“I’ll be off”, Jinx finally broke the silence and stood up. “I’m hungry as a lion! See you tomorrow.”

Jinx was about to walk out of the door. Poppy stared after her, clearly unsure whether she should say bye or not. Lux shouted softly: “See you tomorrow, Jinx!”

Lux could hear a snort Jinx made as she went out of the door. Janna looked at Lux calmly.

“I think you should leave as well”, she stated. “Lulu is fast asleep and I think the rest of us would use some sleep, too.”

Lux nodded. Poppy took Lulu on her back and carried her out, trying not to wake her up. Lux waved goodbye to Janna and left. She took a bus to the district she lived at, for she was to tired to walk back home. Sitting in the warm bus, Lux couldn’t help but smile at the memory of five of them training in the other world, all together.

_ We will do good, _ she thought, staring at the landscape behind the window,  _ we are born for this. To be the Star Guardians! _


	2. The First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Guardians are given the first mission on their starting hero career and made to meet a council, who looks after countless of doors to different worlds in their universe. The Guardians are sent to Freljord to meet princess Ashe, who is to be crowned the queen - if nothing goes wrong.

_ “Caught in destiny we shine for we are meant to be the Star Guardians.” _

 

“Are you planning to become a poet?” Jinx mocked as she read what Lux had written to the corner of her notebook. Lux shut the notebook and blushed.

“Stop it, Jinx”, she said and looked up at Jinx. “I’m just drafting, is that illegal?”

“I didn’t say so”, Jinx shrugged and turned away. “I just asked.”

Lux sighed. Ever since they had started training together in the other world, they had started to spend more time together in their own world, too. Lux had nothing else to complain about, except Jinx’s mockery. Earlier she had done that only randomly for every other person, or nearly daily for Vi and Caitlyn. Now she made those jokes for Lux and Janna as well, and Lulu and Poppy. It was a bit more friendly than the jokes Jinx said at Vi, but Poppy couldn’t stand it at all. For many times she had already raged at Jinx for making fun of her or Lulu, and Jinx just laughed and said that Poppy was weak as a kitten.

Lux stood up. The period had changed yesterday and now the five of them shared not only history classes, but literature classes as well. On top of that, Lux, Jinx and Lulu had chosen an art course, on which were some year-older students as well. The blonde boy from an upper class was there. He sat next to a window with another upper-class-student, and behind them sat Caitlyn. All three of them seemed to come along quite well. Lux was only afraid for what Jinx would come up with for Caitlyn.

_ “Star Guardians. You have a mission. Follow me.” _

The voice Lux heard in her head when she entered the class was familiar. Lux met Lulu’s eyes. The shorter one nodded and backed out of the class. Jinx hadn’t even arrived yet.

“Girls, where are you going?” their art teacher asked with a slow, deep voice he had. Lux made a charming smile.

“I forgot my equipment to my locker”, she answered. “We’ll be back soon!”

“Be fast, girls, or you might regret leaving my classroom”, the teacher said. From the corner of her eye Lux saw the boy whispering something to his friend with a grin on his face. Both of them laughed as Lux and Lulu ran to the corridor where the lockers were and straight to a girl’s bathroom. The others were waiting for them.

“Seriously, why do we use a girl’s bathroom for this?” Jinx asked.

“Because it’s the least suspicious place to go and come out of during the school day”, Lulu answered. The girls put their hands together and closed their eyes.

“Lead the way”, Lux said and they let the voice to take them away. They travelled through the time and space to a whole new place. It was full of pure, white light and countless doors to other worlds, with steps to up and down and to where no one could see them anymore. In the middle, where the Star Guardians stood, stood also a council of three greeting them. One of them was very familiar for the Guardians.

“Teacher Zild?” Lux stared at an old man with a long, grey beard. Even though here his beard and hair were many times longer than in their own world and he had a huge clock in his back, the teacher was still recognizable.

“Hoh ho, clever girl, Luxanna”, he said, smiling under his impressive beard. “Here I am no teacher, though. You might call me with my full name; Zilean, the Chronokeeper.”

“Is our history teacher actually a magical creature from some other world?” Jinx asked.

“What are you doing in our world?” Poppy asked.

“I look after the usage of time in your world”, Zilean answered. “And after the creatures of the world, like all of us do who live in your world.”

“Do we know any others?” Lulu sounded curious. Zilean laughed.

“Now, now, don’t be so impatient. Wait, and you will find more of us”, he winked.

“Star Guardians”, one of the three, a man with blue skin full of strange marks, called out. “We have a mission for you. The very first time you’ll go out to another world unknown to you, to fight the evil.”

“That’s cool”, Jinx snorted. “What should we do?”

“There is an uprising in a northern world”, the last of the three, a woman with dark skin and glowy green stone on her forehead, said. “You are to go and protect the young queen and help her escape if necessary.”

“Are you putting us on a lifeguard’s job?” Jinx knit her eyebrows. Poppy hit Jinx to make her keep quiet. No one answered Jinx’s question, mut Lux could see the blue man staring at Jinx.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Lux asked before she could think whether she should or not. The man and the woman turned their heads towards Lux. “And who is the voice we hear all the time?”

“The one you hear is a galaxy themself”, the blue man answered. “We are the Council of the Worlds, the ones chosen by the galaxy. I am Archmage Ryze, and this is Karma, the Enlightened One, the protector of peace.”

_ “It is time.” _

The voice came from all over them, echoing in every direction, not only in their heads. Lulu grabbed Poppy by her hand and Jinx was turning around to see where the voice came from.

“Walk through that door”, Ryze pointed at a door behind them, on top of a staircase that was blue and white at the same time, like ice. “The queen’s men are waiting for you.”

As the Star Guardians headed for the door, Poppy whispered angrily: “You can’t go shouting stupid things out like that, Jinx! You have promised to be a Star Guardian, the protector of all worlds.”

“Whatever, shorty”, Jinx waved her hand. “Give me a break.”

Poppy made a “tsk”-noise, but said nothing more. During their practise Poppy had already learnt, that Jinx didn’t listen to her lessoning. To be honest, Jinx didn’t listen to anything.

The door was more like a portal on top of the stairs. A cold wind blew through it and all of them stared at each other, shivering already.

“Let’s go through”, Lux finally said. She was the first one to step through the portal and that why the first one to fall face down to the snow. Poppy fell on her feet, but was so short she nearly disappeared under the snow anyway. Lulu fell through the snow completely and Janna had to use a small whirl of wind to get her out of there.

“Let the light warm us”, Lux called out and created a ball of light in front of her. Keeping the light burning demanded some concentration from her, for in training she had always blown the light up to make the enemies blind. The light was warm, though, and Lulu stepped closer to enjoy it. Poppy looked around.

“They said there would be someone here”, she pointed out, “but there is no one to be seen.”

“We should start moving”, Janna said, looking at dark clouds up in the sky. “Those clouds won’t promise any good.”

“Which way?” Lulu asked, looking around. “I can’t see anything but snow.”

“That way”, Janna pointed in a direction. “There are men coming for us. They will show the way to the queen’s castle.”

“How do you know that?” Jinx asked, knitting her brows.

“Wind told me”, Janna answered, flying towards the direction she had pointed to. The others had to trust in Janna’s instincts and follow her. Wind was cold even though Janna created a shield to protect them from the coldest of it.

“There”, she finally pointed at a group of men dressed in furs and armour, walking through the snow. The Star Guardians flew to them, getting curious looks from the men.

“We are the Star Guardians”, Lux said, standing in front. “We have come to meet your queen.”

“Queen Ashe is waiting for you”, a great sized man with a huge sword answered, looking at Lux. He had a great, silvery helmet with two horns on top, and if she hadn’t been in her Star Guardian duty Lux would’ve been afraid of him. Instead she smiled at the man and let him lead the Guardians to the queen’s castle.

Queen Ashe was waiting for them at the top of a great staircase leading from inner yard to the front door of the castle. She had a cape on her shoulders left open on front, revealing a short dress of dark blue and silver. Her ice-white hair fell down free on her back, slightly floating in the wind. 

“Star Guardians”, she greeted them with a serious nod. “Welcome.”

“At your service”, Poppy said and went down on one knee. The other followed her example, even Jinx. 

“Up on your feet”, queen Ashe waved at the Guardians. “They call me a queen, but I am a mere princess for as long as I am not crowned.”

“Are you to be crowned someday soon?” Janna asked politely. Ashe nodded.

“The coronation has been planned, yes”, she answered. “But it is not to happen before we are sure Sejuani won’t attack us while we are at it.”

“Who is Sejuani?” Lulu asked and afterwards put a hand on her mouth.

“Sejuani is the third princess of our world”, Ashe answered. “For as long as anyone can tell, we have had three tribes, none ruling the whole Freljord. Not long ago, as the old princess of the Frostguard died, the young princess Lissandra requested me to become the queen of Freljord, to unify all tribes. But Sejuani didn’t agree with that, and is now feared to be a threat to us.”

“Is she a threat?” Lulu asked. “Can’t this be solved by talking?”

“She won’t listen”, Ashe answered. “We have tried, to spare our people from the bloodbath.”

“Not every problem can be solved by talking”, Jinx commented. Ashe turned her eyes towards her. Those eyes were bright blue as the sky and cold as the ice surrounding the world. Jinx raised her hands. “Just saying, I’m sorry, your majesty.”

“Jinx”, Lux whispered. “Don’t!”

“She might be right”, Ashe said, turning her head away. “But I won’t be the one attacking first. May she wish for a war, she shall be the one to make the first move.”

Everyone was quiet. Poppy stared angrily at Jinx.

“I think you should have the coronation anyway”, Lux stated. Everyone turned to look at her. “There is no point in waiting forever. Maybe she really isn’t against your coronation.”

“She declined the unification of all three tribes”, Ashe said. “Otherwise you’re right, young Star Guardian. Waiting forever is pointless.”

“Hold on”, Poppy interrupted. “We were told to protect the queen, not to drive her straight to the war!”

“I requested for help at war, not to escape”, Ashe said with a loud voice. “Your counselling has been enough for now. I have made my decision, and won’t need you now.”

“But we are supposed to protect-”

“I have the guards of my own”, Ashe stressed her words. “And if that is not enough, I have my bow.”

Poppy opened her mouth again, but Lux stopped her.

“Happy to be for help”, she said, smiling. Ashe answered with a nod.

“I will call for your aid again when needed”, she turned her back at them. “Now leave. I need to make the arrangements for coronation.”

The five of them left the cold world of Freljord and appeared in the bathroom again. Janna looked at the clock in her wrist; they were a few minutes late from classes.

“We were given a mission to protect her!” Poppy said angrily. “What part of that didn’t you understand? Huh?”

“Relax, Pop”, Jinx yawned. “She was in no need for protection. If she will be, we will go back and save her frozy ass.”

“Do you have any idea what is a Star Guardians duty?” Poppy asked, trying to keep her voice calm. “To complete the missions they are given!”

“How can you complete a mission that is not yet up for completion?” Jinx was growing impatient. “By all means, go back to that cold Hell to argue with the young queen, who actually isn’t even a queen yet, about the protection she needs without knowing that.”

“You are seriously annoying!” Poppy shouted and marched out of the bathroom. Janna shrugged and followed her, leaving Lux and Lulu with Jinx.

“We should go back to the class”, Lulu said with a quiet voice. “We’ll get punished, if we’re too much late.”

“Whatever”, Jinx threw her hands up in the air and walked out. Lux and Lulu followed her to the arts classroom, where the teacher looked at them with a cold, ominous stare.

“Young ladies decided to join us late, I see”, he said. “Did you find your equipment, Luxanna?”

Lux had totally forgotten the excuse she had used for leaving the classroom before the lesson. She made a face and stammered: “I… I think I… forgot them home, afterall.”

The teacher looked at her, but nodded and let the girls sit down without any more questioning. He probably knew that Jinx was on time only rarely, and would be more noisy the more you commanded her.

The boys of the upper class were whispering at each other, when the teacher finished giving the assignment, and when he let them free to start working, they stopped by the girl’s table.

“Hi”, greeted the blonde one, smiling a bit one-sided. “You girls like art, huh?”

Lux felt her cheeks blushing and opened her mouth to say something back at him. Lulu hid behind the edge of the desk to take out a drafting notebook she had for the art classes, and Jinx just glared at the boys.

“Out of words? So am I”, the other boy said, winking at them. Jinx rolled her eyes around.

“Have you tried to search for the worst pick-up lines ever, or are you really that stupid?” she asked with a contemptuous voice. The boys looked at her.

“The bad girl of the school”, the other guy grinned. “You’re as good looking as you are bad of your mouth. You can do other things with your mouth than snap at us?”

“Probably more things than you do”, joined an unknown voice to the conversation. A third boy with a white hair cut short on the sides and put up on a mohawk in the middle stood next to their desk, staring angrily at the other boys. The mocky one laughed.

“What, a doggy comes to save the bad girl?” he laughed. “Are you both the same sort of trash, or did she pay for you to play the hero?”

“Cut it off. Let the dog bark”, the blonde one said for his friend.

“At least I’m honest”, the boy with mohawk snapped and walked away. The two other boys laughed and left the girls at their desk.

“They think they are better than us just for being older”, Jinx said, leaning back at her chair. “Wake me up when the lesson is over.”

Lux and Lulu started to work on the given assignment. Jinx, despite for saying she’d sleep over the class, started to work on hers as well a bit later than her friends. The older boys didn’t come back to them during the class, but afterwards when Lux was at her locker, the blonde boy came to her.

“Hi”, he greeted with that one-sided smile he used to have on his face. “I’m sorry for the arguing in the classroom earlier. My friend is a bit like that.”

“Is it just him, or are you both like that?” Lux asked, looking for a book. Her cheeks felt warm and Lux was sure that she had blushed for being so close to the boy.  _ That’s stupid, Lux, stop it! _

“I think it’s just a guy thing”, the boy said, laughing. “Being overly confident about ourselves. Especially when hitting on someone.”

“If you wish to hit on her, forget about it”, Jinx had appeared behind Lux. “Not for guys like you. She can find a lot better one.”

“You have met me once, and you judge me already”, the boy shook his head. Lux couldn’t help but think he looked girlish when doing so.  _ Maybe it’s his hair? It’s so long… _

“By the first look, I wouldn’t even give you a chance”, Jinx said. “Now leave, pretty boy.”

“I have a name as well”, he said angrily. “Not that I would care if you didn’t know it,  _ bad girl _ .”

“Now listen up, buddy, if the guns were allowed at school, you would be dead meat”, Jinx snapped and made Lux gasp.

“Jinx!” she whispered. “You can’t say things like that!”

“Living on the streets, and that shows”, the boy turned his back at them. At that instant Jinx kicked him behind the knee, bringing him down on the floor with a “thump”. 

“Better beware, when talking to someone  _ living on the streets _ , asshole”, Jinx said and walked away. Some older students went right away to help the boy up, while Lux could only stand there and look after Jinx.  _ What on Earth is wrong with her? _ she thought.

Lux shut her locker door and left before the boy could stand up, and went to find her friends.  _ We should go back to Freljord after school, _ she thought, biting her lip.  _ I have a feeling that we should check the situation asap. _

In the end Lux found only Janna and Poppy. Lulu had already left, tired of the first visit to Freljord and Jinx was nowhere to be found.

“She probably left before any teacher would find her”, Poppy shrugged. “Let’s go the three of us, then.”

“We need to find a proper place to leave from”, Lux pointed out. “If only three of us go, the time won’t slow down.”

“That’s true”, Poppy nodded. “Can we go to Janna’s place again?”

“Sure”, Janna answered. The three of them went to Janna’s apartment, locked the door and left to Freljord. They arrived a short distance away from the castle and had to fly there.

“Does the travelling change our uniforms on?” Lux wondered.

“Depends on the situation”, Janna answered. “Mostly yes, for we do it at the same time we travel. It is possible to travel without changing, but it’s rarely used. Especially when changing between the worlds.”

“How do you know all this?” Poppy asked knitting her eyebrows.

“I just know”, Janna answered shortly. Lux knew better than to ask; if Janna wanted to stay silent, she did, no matter what was asked. They flew to the castle quiet, and met princess Ashe inside the castle, giving orders to her men.

“Star Guardians”, she said when they arrived at her. “What brings you back here? I told you I have no need for you.”

“Once given a mission, we won’t abandon it”, Lux answered. “We will come here once in a while to check that you are all safe.”

“Thank you, but I have no need for you now”, Ashe repeated. “I have only a few days until my coronation, so I am busy right now. Be good and leave.”

Ashe left them standing alone in the hall. Janna looked after the princess with an expressionless face. Poppy puckered her lips angrily.

“How is she so cold?” she asked. “We are only trying to do our duty-”

“She is proud, even though she is so kind”, Lux answered. “There is nothing for us here. Let’s all five come back when the coronation day arrives.”

 

The day was cold as any day in Freljord. The people of two uniting tribes had come to see the coronation of their new queen, the first queen of Freljord ever since the three sisters of legends. Ashe had dressed in a long, dark gown that fit the queen more than the short dress she usually wore.

“She’s beautiful”, Lulu sighed. Lux smiled.

“Yes, she is”, she agreed. “Somehow dark colour fit her well.”

“What are we doing here?” Jinx sighed, annoyed of not getting to fight. “Don’t we have anything better to do?”

“For as long as Sejuani doesn’t attack, no”, Lux answered.  _ And I bet she won’t. Not any princess is that stupid, to attack into a city full of guards and soldiers of all kinds while a new queen is being crowned. _

“Can’t we go and find that Sejuani on our own?” Jinx suggested. “We could hit her with a couple of rockets and be done with all this fighting in Freljord.”

“That would be a murder rather than protecting”, Poppy said.

“Besides, we can’t tell if Sejuani really intends to attack on queen Ashe”, Lux commented. “Might be she just wants to be independent, without any further consequences.”

“Whatever”, Jinx sighed. “You are all so naive, I can’t believe I’m put up in a group with you.”

“Stop being so aggressive”, Lux looked at Jinx. “I think it’s fun seeing a coronation celebration. I mean, have you ever seen a princess be crowned a queen?”

“That doesn’t make it any more interesting”, Jinx yawned.

“We find different things interesting”, Lux said. Jinx stared at her for a moment and then sat down on the edge of the wall they had been standing on. Poppy kept an eye on the outside of the wall as well, to be able to warn the others if anyone would approach them. Lulu was as ecstatic as Lux about Ashe’s coronation, and Janna seemed like she had seen this many times before.

In the end the coronation went well and no one had even a peek of Sejuani nearby. Jinx thought it was boring and kept on whining about how that wasn’t their job to stare a girl get a crown on her head.

“Shut your mouth”, Poppy snapped when they arrived back to Janna’s place. “Not every mission can be about killing monsters and fighting.”

“To be victorious, you must first learn of those you fight for”, Janna said before closing the door behind her comrades, who headed in different directions. Janna sighed when they had left and fell on her bed.  _ Maybe they one day will grow up and learn some cooperation… _


	3. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Guardians' mission on a clown terrorizing citizens of a town - the case of the Demon Jester.

_ “We reach out for the same horizon.. up in the skies together.” _

 

“This is what I have been waiting for!” Jinx screamed as they flew above the forest, towards a town that had lately been terrorized by “a clown of death” or “the demon jester”. Various deaths had been terrifying the people of the town, and barely no one dared to walk outside after dark.

“We’ll have to take care”, Lux shouted at Jinx, who happily made circles and laughed. “If it really is a demonic power he uses, we should not underestimate him at any circumstances!”

“She won’t listen”, Lulu noted. “She is happy that she’s gotten something real to do.”

“I know”, Lux sighed. “I’m just afraid that makes our job harder.”

“It won’t”, Poppy promised. “Whatever she does, as long as she doesn’t shoot at us, we can do it.”

Lux smiled at them and nodded.

“I trust in you”, she said. “And I trust in Jinx as well. She’s not that bad you all say.”

Poppy snorted, but stayed quiet. She didn’t want to argue with Lux, the least about Jinx and what she would or would not do. Janna stayed quiet for she didn’t want to comment on their actions. Not now, when all of them were nervous and waiting for a joker of sort to find and take down.

“Now, where is that clown?” Jinx asked while descending on the street. It wasn’t dark yet, so the streets were full of people. But all of them knew that in no time the sun would set and the demon jester would come out. 

_ Poor people, whoever is his target tonight, _ Lux thought as they walked between the buildings towards the center of the town.  _ I hope we find him before he’s done with his fun. _

 

When the darkness fell, the five of them sat on a rooftop looking down to a market square. Fast were the sellers to pack their goods and disappear right before the streets turned black. Lights were put on to enlighten the streets, but no one moved. It was deadly quiet everywhere, not even a cat’s meow could be heard.

“Argh, where is he?” Jinx raged frustrated. “This is annoying! Come here you piece of shit and let me show what  _ real  _  fun is!”

A maniac laughter filled their ears. It echoed from the walls of the buildings and surrounded them, making it hard to tell where the source of it was.

“Real fun?” a voice asked. “ _ Real _ fun? Are you  _ crazy? _ ” The laughter continued. “My, why wouldn’t you be, with those  _ pets _ of yours?”

“Shut your filthy mouth and let me put a few bullets through you!” Jinx shouted at night. The laughter continued stronger.

“My, you are such an impatient child”, the voice said. “I think I would like to…  _ play _ a little bit first.” The laughter started to creep Lux out.

“Where are you?” Lux asked, looking around.  _ He can’t be far away, for he sees us all the time. _

“Have you ever played  _ hide and seek _ ?” He laughed. “Come find me, you can’t be mistaken.”

A scream from the Eastern district cut through the night.

“Hurry!” Lulu screamed and all of them flied as fast as they could. Janna was fast, with a little help from the wind. Jinx, as eager as she was, was the second right after Janna. They arrived at the scene and found what they had suspected.

They were still alive, a boy not older than thirteen and a girl several years younger than him. They had cuts and bruises, the girl’s clothes were torn and the boy had a metal ball attached to his ankle. In front of them was the kind of a box that has a doll inside it, jumping up when the box is opened. This one was a clown with strange smoke coming from the box with it.

“Off with you”, Janna said and made a whirlwind take the box away. Poppy slammed the metal ball off with a swift of her hammer. The kids were too terrified to move, both of them sobbing for the sight of them.

“It is all right, little ones, we’re here”, Lulu smiled at them and tried to comfort them. The boy raised his shaky hand and pointed at behind them.

Lux turned around and threw a light prison without hesitation. There was a puff of smoke as the clown dodged it, and the laughter echoed from the walls again.

“You need to  _ aim _ ”, the voice mocked. “Do you want to see a magic trick?” 

The clown had moved a good five meters away from Lux, his white mask in a terribly grin that never faded away. Lulu bit her lip and transformed the clown into a squirrel. While he was a tiny animal, it was easier to hit. Lux threw another prison of light and caught the squirrel in it.

“My, my, why would you tease a little animal? Poor squirrel”, the voice laughed. When the transformation ended, there was another puff of smoke and the prison turned empty.

“What?” Poppy was amazed. “You shouldn’t be able to do that!”

“I have never been to your prison, dear”, the joker sat on top of a trash bin, throwing his feet back and forth. “It’s a magic trick, you know.”

“You are one damn annoying little piece of shit”, Jinx stated angrily and shot at him with her machine gun. The joker jumped up from where he had sat and Jinx hit only the trash bin with her bullets.

“Guns are dangerous, don't you know that?” his voice was as creepy as his laughter. “Would you like to try out something else? Like… knives!”

Lux couldn’t even react as everything happened so fast. From the darkness of the street flied a bunch of sharp knives towards her, fast as light. She could barely gasp, before Janna had put up a shield to block the knives from hitting her. Lux looked at Janna.

“Good reflexes”, Lux said, smiling thankfully. Janna nodded and sent another whirlwind to where the trickster was. They could hear a “weeeeeheeeee” sound from there and a laughter on top of that.

“Beats the amusement park”, he giggled. “Now, who should I kill first? The little green one?”

Janna threw a shield on Lulu, but the knives didn’t hit her. Instead, they went for Poppy and managed to cut her cheek and other arm. Poppy screamed as the knives broke her skin.

“Poppy!” Lulu screamed. The clown laughed.

“Cheated!” his voice echoed from the walls. “Why would you  _ believe _ my words?”

“Come here and fight like a man!” Poppy shouted, throwing her hammer around.

“But why, I am no man”, the clown giggled. “I’m a coward.”

“That you are”, Jinx admitted. “At least you know that one.”

“Bad mouth, bad mouth”, the joker said with artificially accusing voice. “Should we wash that with some soap to clean it up?”

“Feel free to try”, Jinx lured. The trickster giggled.

“Might be I do”, he said. This time he was true with it. He appeared behind Jinx with two knives shining in his hands. In a blink of an eye, Lulu transformed him into a squirrel. When a squirrel, Lux hit him with a prison of light and blew up a light ball to blind him. When he turned back to himself, the joker screamed.

“My eyes”, he screamed. “You monsters, I can’t  _ see _ !”

“That is just what you deserve”, Poppy stated and hit his head with her hammer. “Now sleep!”

The clown fell on the ground inside his prison. The laughter had stopped and only the sobs of the children echoed of the walls.

“Don’t worry, we are done with him now”, Lulu comforted them. Janna nodded, making a whirlwind to carry the light prison for them. After they had taken the children back to their parents, they took the clown to the galactic prison, the place for all the criminals of every world. It was a magical prison that created a cell for each criminal brought in.

“I would’ve liked to shoot him down”, Jinx said when looking at the clown behind the bars. “Imagine how much easier it would’ve been to kill him then and there.”

“It wasn’t necessary”, Poppy said, turning her back at the clown. “Now let’s go. Our job is done.”

Lux gave a last glance at the maniac turning his head from side to side, the grin on his mask never fading and eyes hidden behind the said mask. Lux couldn’t see his eyes, and wasn’t even sure if she’s wanted to.


	4. Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point, even the best of friends have things they don't share their thoughts of. And if you have a group of very different sort of people, you can't avoid some disagreements sooner or later.

_ “Up in the skies together, the vow we have made has kept us strong.”  _

 

Lux leaned on the wall behind her. Doing the job of a Star Guardian was exhausting, since they had to live their life as normally as they could. Even though they didn’t have real missions every week, they had to go to the other worlds for other reasons as well. Mostly for the training or visiting the places they had saved to see that they really were safe.

“Stop staring at me, you moron!”

Lux opened her eyes and saw the school diva on the other side of the corridor. She was with many students of her age and even some elder students, who admired her.  _ She might be beautiful, but they have taken it too far,  _ Lux thought, looking at the girl. She talked with some boys, who clearly wanted to start dating her or get a small kiss. 

“Beauty always lacks of something”, Jinx yawned. “On her, it means brains. I wonder if she even can read anything else than text messages.”

Lux stared at the girl. She smiled at the boy talking to her and Lux knew exactly why every guy was after her.  _ She is so beautiful _ , Lux thought, feeling warmth on her cheeks.  _ If I were older, I would try and talk to her as well. _

Jinx glared at Lux and rolled her eyes around.

“I really don’t understand how she’s so charming”, she muttered.

“Me neither”, a boy’s voice admitted. Lux and Jinx looked up and saw the one guy who shared their art classes and had come for help when the blonde and his friend had come mocking Jinx.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jinx asked, knitting her brows. The boy grinned.

“At least you asked”, he gave his hand forward to shake Jinx’s hand. “My name’s Ekko. I’ve seen you walk to school several mornings during the past years. I guess we live in the same district.”

Jinx stared at the boy, clearly not knowing how to react.

“I’m Jinx”, she answered in the end and slapped Ekko’s palm as to high five. “Nice hair.”

“Oh, this”, Ekko laughed. “Yeah, I guess so. My natural hair colour.”

“Really?” Lux got interested in the conversation. “That’s rare, especially with that dark skin tone!”

Ekko laughed.

“I guess so”, he grinned. “Hey, would you like to go have an ice cream after school? I know a good café nearby.”

“If you pay, I’m in”, Jinx grinned. Ekko made a face, but nodded.

“I’ll have to go home, I’m sorry”, Lux smiled. Jinx shrugged.

“Then I’ll just go with you”, she said, looking at Ekko. The boy smiled at her.

“That’s great”, he said. “See at the front door after school!”

Ekko left and Jinx turned to Lux.

“If he really has the money to pay for my ice cream, it’s worth it”, Jinx grinned. “I bet he cancels the date. Can I call it a date? I mean, I’m going to a café with a guy…”

“I would call it a date”, Lux shrugged. Jinx laughed.

“Are you jealous or why are you so quiet?” Jinx mocked. “You wanted to go out with that pretty boy, didn’t you? I tell you, he ain’t worth you.”

Lux smiled, her cheeks deeply blushed.

“It’s fine”, she said. “He looks good but I don’t know him for real.”

“He looks like a girl”, Jinx blurted. “Put a skirt on him and you’d mistake him for her.”

Lux laughed. Jinx grinned at her, patted her on the shoulder and said: “Don’t worry Lux, you know some guy won’t get between us!”

Then she left, Lux bet not for a lesson. She sighed, took her stuff and went to her own class, preparing for a surprise test their math teacher was so fond of.

 

“Luxanna! Would you come to the kitchen, please?”

Lux had barely gotten inside of the front door when her father’s voice called her by name. As she walked to the kitchen, her brother passed her by. Garen glanced at her, but said nothing.

_ A bad sign, _ Lux thought as she entered the kitchen.

“Sit down, please”, her mother requested. Lux did as was asked and looked at her parents with a tickling nervousness growing in her stomach.

“What is is, mom, dad?” Lux asked, looking at her parents.

“We have gotten some messages from the school”, her father started, looking severely at his younger child. “Do you have any idea what they were saying?”

“No, I don’t”, Lux answered, feeling a frog come in her throat.

“They say you have been acting strange lately”, he father told. “That you have been slacking lately. You have been late to classes, forgotten your homework and even fallen asleep on your desk. I require and explanation.”

“You should tell us if anything’s wrong with you”, her mother said with a softer voice. “As your parents we are very concerned about your behaviour.”

“There is nothing wrong with me”, Lux tried to keep her voice calm. “It is merely normal behaviour of a teenager. It is only reported because of how proper student I was at younger age.”

“That is not an acceptable explanation”, her father said with a strict voice. “Being young doesn’t mean being lazy, young lady.”

“I am not lazy”, Lux’s voice rose. “I work hard to keep up with my studies!”

“It doesn’t look like that”, he father glared at her. 

“Well, maybe then I should stop trying if my hard working means nothing”, Lux snapped.  _ That was a mistake. _ She knew she had gone too far. Lux’s parents weren’t the kindest ones. They were strict and demanded obeying. Lux’s father’s eyes darkened as he said: “I don’t listen to that kind of talk, Luxanna. Go to your room and come downstairs when you have changed your attitude towards your elder.”

Lux left the kitchen with tears growing in her eyes. She locked the door and fell on her bed, sobbing to her pillow quietly.  _ If they only knew what I live through, they wouldn’t blame me for slacking, _ she thought bitterly.  _ My day has more than 24 hours, yet I only get to sleep less than seven. What does one forgotten homework matter, when I travel through time and space to save countless of worlds from evil? _

 

The next couple of days at school went like in a dream. Jinx spent her free time with that Ekko from the higher class, and Lux saw the other boys stare at them on the art class. Day after day Ekko started to look more and more uncomfortable with Jinx. Lux wasn’t surprised, for she heard Lux tell him about his guns at home and how she had given them names. She talked about her guns as if they were alive.

“Are you looking at him again, Lux?” Jinx asked when Ekko went to get some more paint. Lux hadn’t painted anything for a while, and Jinx knew she was staring to the other side of the classroom.

“Looking at who? Ezreal?” Ekko, who had come back faster than expected, asked. “Don’t bother, he’s a poser. He’s gotten a bunch of girls wishing to date him, but he doesn’t even look at them. He just grins and plays the handsome guy.”

Lux said nothing.  _ Why are they all against him? I have talked with him one and a half times, yet he hasn’t even had time to say his name on either time. _

“Don’t be mad, Lux, it’s just for your good”, Jinx shrugged. “But if you want to, go on and talk to him. It’s not the end of the world, nor the end of our friendship. It’s your life.”

Lux sighed.

“Fine, then”, she murmured. When the class ended, Lux walked straight to where Ezreal was packing his stuff, chatting with his friend.

“Hi, Ezreal”, Lux greeted when she got to a talking range. The boys turned their heads towards her.

“Hey, you know my name”, Ezreal smiled at her.

“Showing some interest in us, aren’t you?” Ezreal’s friend winked. “Do you know my name as well, sweetheart?”

“No, and I don’t care to know”, Lux answered, smiling a bit mockingly. “It’s not you I wanted to talk with.”

“You clearly don’t know what you’re giving up on”, he shrugged, red on his face and openly offended by her words. He didn’t say goodbye to either of them when he left the classroom.

“Sorry for that, he’s a bit sensitive”, Ezreal said, turning back to Lux. “What was your name again?”

“I’m Lux”, she smiled at Ezreal. “I’ve seen you play football. You’re good.”

“Really?” Ezreal’s smile turned a bit more proud. “The coach says I’m one of the top players. Wanna come see a match sometime?”

_ I’m not really into football, _ Lux thought, but nodded.

“Why not, if you’re playing”, she agreed.

“Awesome”, Ezreal laughed. “Would you like to go out tomorrow? There’s a new movie coming out, a futuristic comedy that takes place in outer space. Wanna go see it with me?”

Lux met Ezreal’s eyes. They were deep blue and full of excitement.

“Yeah, why not”, she answered.  _ I’m not losing anything with this. _

 

“You’re going out with  _ him _ ?!”

Lux had thought that Jinx was the one of them who was against Lux getting to know Ezreal, so the disgust she saw in Poppy’s eyes was unbelievable. Poppy stared at Lux as if she’d said she’s going out with a poisonous snake.

“He’s not that bad everyone says”, Lux defended. “At least not when he’s alone. He’s quite cute, to be honest.”

“He’s an asshole pretending to be too good for anyone”, Poppy stated. Lulu took her by the hand to calm her down. Lux started to feel annoyed.

“What has Ezreal ever done to any of you?” she asked angrily. Both Lulu and Poppy stared at Lux. “Everyone keeps on saying he’s an idiot and asshole and poser, but has he  _ ever  _  done  _ anything _ for you to make you so sure about how bad a person he is?”

Everyone was quiet. Lux stood up and left their company, going out to her normal place behind the tree.

_ I lost my temper, _ she thought, leaning her head on her knees.  _ I shouldn’t have said that. But why they are so mean to him indeed? _

“Lux?” Jinx’s voice called out and she sat next to her. “Hey, what’s wrong, pinkey?”

“Nothing really”, Lux raised her head and met Jinx’s eyes. “I just fought with Poppy and Lulu for they thought Ezreal’s not a good guy. Or Poppy thought.”

“So does half of the people in this school”, Jinx lay down on the grass. “The other half has a crush on him.”

Lux said nothing. Soon Jinx kept on talking.

“I bet it won’t take many days more for Ekko to give up on me. He’s looking at me as if I were crazy.”

_ With the talk of yours, I’m not surprised, _ Lux thought.

“You know, I never wanted friends anyway. Less a boyfriend, I think they are even more annoying than girls that gossip of each other”, Jinx said.

“But you have friends now”, Lux noted. “You have us.”

Jinx looked at Lux and grinned.

“I guess I do”, she admitted.

 

Lux and Ezreal started meeting every now and then. They went to movies and ate ice cream at a café, went to the park to draw pictures. The more time they spent together, the more Lux felt like they were the same. Without his friends at school, Ezreal was less noisy and talked normally at Lux. They bonded the way friends do more like a couple, and Lux was happy with that after all. Ezreal was kind and fun to hang out with, but if Lux had ever had a distant crush on him, it died and transformed into a friendly liking. That didn’t seem to bother Ezreal either.

A few days after their fight Poppy said she was sorry for being so mean to Lux. “It’s fine if you hang out, as long as you don’t bring him along with us”, she said. Lux laughed and promised to keep him away from them.

With her parents Lux didn’t make peace. Garen seemed very annoyed about the silence during the dinner time, but as usual, he said nothing.  _ If it’s none of my business, then I won’t take part in it, _ was his way of acting. Lux tried to keep herself calm and awake on lessons, though the life with both the school and the Star Guardian thing was still hard for her. But so it was for everyone else, except for Jinx who didn’t care about school to begin with. She was the same old noisy herself who pranked on the student’s council and made Vi angry, as she had been doing before the Star Guardian contract.


	5. The Hardest Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing a hard mission, the Star Guardians find themselves disagreeing with each other again. Can a fight between comrades be the end of the five Star Guardians?

_ “Running out of time, we’re chasing the light, like colours of the rainbow, burning bright. Don’t fade away, it’s time to shine.” _

 

“Who kills people for fun?” Poppy asked, disgusted about the thought.

“Quite many. Like I do!” Jinx grinned and made Janna sigh again.

“Jinx, cut it off! You’re making her mad again”, Lux begged. Jinx threw her hands in the air.

“Fine, leader, whatever you ask for”, she said with a bored voice. “Jeez, I can’t believe I’m still working with you guys.”

All five Star Guardians had been very tense lately. They had been after a serial murderer nicknamed “the Golden Demon” for several weeks, spending several hours a day to different cities of the world he lived in. He made art of his victims, somewhat twisted and sick art that made most people shiver, and was impossible to track. Whenever the Guardians tried to guess his next moves, they were wrong. He was unforeseeable, cruel and insane.

“We should try and find where he goes next”, Lux said, staring at the map they had gotten of the world they were at. Red crosses marked the towns already attacked, and there were many of them.  _ Too many, _ Lux thought, biting her lip.

“He last attacked there”, Poppy pointed to a city. She pointed at three towns closest to it. “These are possible targets next. One thing he does, it’s certain cycle. He always chooses a town nearby the previous, whatever direction it is at.”

“And he’s got four victim each town”, Lulu noted.

“So, which way should we head to?” Lux wondered.

Jinx stared at the map and put a finger on one of the towns.

“I bet it’s that one”, she said. Everyone looked at her.

“How?” Lulu asked, looking at the map and the town Jinx had pointed.

“The places attacked are making a picture on the map”, Jinx rolled her eyes around. “If he’s as artistic as he seems to be, he’ll target that town next.”

“I guess we won’t lose anything by going there”, Lux nodded. Poppy seemed a bit annoyed.

“Except for one more human life if we fail”, she muttered, “but whatever. We have no better plan anyway.”

The five of them flew to the town they had chosen. It was nearly dawn when they arrived, and the town was quiet as a town at night is. The Guardians flew through the city, listening and watching. What they were looking for, no one really knew. There were no sightings of the murderer from before, so they didn’t know what he looked like. Or if it actually was even he, for the only identification of the murderer was made by a victim barely alive, who only got to say few words before dying.  _ He. Mask. Flowers. _ Then the victim had died and nothing else could be said of the Golden Demon.

“Wait!” Lulu whispered suddenly. “Do you hear that?”

The Guardians stopped. They heard humming from an alley to their left, a song so familiar and so odd at the same time it made Lux feel uncomfortable. Quietly they flew to the alley. A man in loose clothes was putting up a piece of art on the wall before him, with branches and leaves from trees. In the middle of his art was a young girl, pierced with growing plants, blood flowing from her cuts. The man was wearing a mask and hummed behind it.

“Let’s catch him”, Poppy whispered and flew forward. She was about to hit the masked man with her hammer, but he heard her and jumped off. Janna threw a shield on Poppy, which turned out to be a wise decision. As Poppy landed, a land mine looking like a flower blew up, breaking the shield on her. The power of the blow threw Poppy away, yet she managed to land unharmed.

“The audience shouldn’t see the art before it’s ready to be performed”, the masked man said. His voice was distant and echoed in a weird way. Jinx tried to shoot him, but the man was surprisingly fast to jump off.

_ Now, _ Lux thought, throwing a light prison at the man as he dodged both Jinx and Lulu’s attacks. She caught him on the first try. The man stood in his prison, staring at the Star Guardians, yet very calm. Poppy walked next to the prison, as if to make sure he wouldn’t escape. Lulu and Janna went for the victim.

“She’s dead”, Janna said. Lulu seemed very sad about it.

“We were a bit too late”, she whispered. Jinx took her machine gun Shiro and walked next to their prisoner. When she turned her gun towards him, Lux and Poppy ran to stop her.

“Jinx, what are you doing?” Lux asked, terrified by the look on Jinx’s face.

“He shouldn’t be kept alive”, Jinx answered. “Let me shoot him, and we’ll be off a lot easier.”

“We were ordered to take him to the galactic prison”, Poppy said, pushing Jinx’s gun aside.

“He is too dangerous to be kept alive”, Jinx raised her voice.

“We are not executing him here”, Lux stood between Jinx and the prisoner. 

“You are pathetic”, Jinx snapped, but turned her back on Lux. “Let’s get going then. I want to get out of this sick world.”

Lulu helped Janna to take care of the prison. Poppy flew right behind them, ready to smash the man in the head with her hammer if the murderer would do any wrong move. Lux flew in front, leading the way as Jinx flew at their side, murmuring something no one could hear. The murderer, sitting in his light prison, kept on counting “one, two, three, four” like a dancer counting rhythm in a song.

Their way to the galactic prison required flying through galaxy. Stars and planets they passed shined dim light, and all around them was the silence. As they flew over a desert planet, something happened. An explosion that flew all of the Guardians to different directions, making them hit the ground hard. Jinx flew fast back to them, but was a second too late. 

“I love to perform, but hate the crowds”, the murderer said. “Farewell, Star Guardians.”

With those words he disappeared. No one could say how and where. Poppy helped Lulu stand up and Janna cleaned her clothes from the dust. Jinx stood in the middle of them, where their prisoner had been just seconds ago. As Lux stood up, Jinx turned to her furiously.

“You happy now, Lux?” she shouted at her. “You spared his life and now he’s gone!”

“Jinx, I”, Lux breathed deep in. 

“It was our duty to bring him to the prison”, Poppy said loudly. “Alive, if possible. And we caught him alive.”

“I told you he was too dangerous”, Jinx said. “But no, you had to follow your  _ duty _ . For once you should think with your own brains and not follow the orders so literally.”

“They are our  _ orders _ ”, Poppy stressed the last word.

“You are all too kind!” Jinx shouted. “How can you defend the worlds if you are afraid to kill a criminal? You are pathetic and naive!”

Jinx started walking away. Lux ran to her and caught her by the hand.

“Jinx, wait!” she begged, feeling the frog in her throat.

“I’ve had enough”, Jinx tugged her hand free. “Keep on playing good guys. But do it without me.”

Jinx walked off. Lux couldn’t but stare after her, hand reaching towards Jinx and a weak scream turning into a whisper escaping her lips: “Jinx!”

The other four stood where they had been all the time. Lulu stared at the others, desperately sad of the scene she saw. Poppy glared after Jinx, clearly not sorry for her leaving after what she had said. Janna didn’t show any expression, she was like a wind howling through them, not taking any part in it.

 

Someone else caught the Golden Demon, the murderer, a few days later. The council didn’t tell the Guardians who or how, and in the end it didn’t matter to them.

“At least it’s done”, said Poppy, though Lulu could tell she was embarrassed that someone else had done their job.

“We have another mission for you, now”, Archmage Ryze said, looking at the four Star Guardians in front of him. “In two days Baron Nashor will be reborn to bring fear to a world far, far away from here. Every one hundred years he awakens, killing those who enter too close and corrupting half of his forest. To keep the area at peace and healthy, the Star Guardians have through eternity killed the Baron soon after his rebirth. Now it’s your time.”

“In couple of days”, Lux repeated. “We will do it.”

“With only four, you will have hard times”, Karma said, looking gently at the Guardians. “Where is Star Guardian Jinx?”

“She left”, Poppy answered. “And good so.”

“We can do this”, Lux interrupted Poppy. “We are strong, all of us. We will defeat Baron Nashor and come back when it is done. With or without Jinx.”

Archmage Ryze nodded.

“Rest well, Star Guardians”, he said, “you’ll have a hard task in front of you.”

 

Lux startled awake.  _ Damn luckily it’s lunch break _ , she thought, looking around her. She had a dream of five of them falling in the sky like meteors, all of different colours. Then they started to fade, breaking into mere glitter on the sky; Jinx first, then Janna, Lulu and Poppy. At that point Lux had woken up.

Janna sat reading a book at her desk, paying no attention to her classmates goofing around. Lux looked behind her and saw Poppy and Lulu eat lunch together. Lulu noticed Lux watching and smiled at her, but Poppy was too busy eating her lunch.

Lux turned her eyes to the desk that was supposed to be Jinx’s. It was empty and full of drafting on its wooden surface. Jinx hadn’t been to school since they had fought at the deserted planet, though no teacher paid attention to her being away. Only their history teacher seemed to notice, but neither did he say a thing about it.  _ He is father time, after all. He knows this kind of things, but doesn’t take part in them _ , Lux thought.

“Hey, Lux!” Ezreal’s voice cut Lux’s thoughts. “Wanna go draw the sky tonight? I got new set of colours, I want to try them out!”

“I think I’ll pass”, Lux gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry.”

“Is something wrong?” Ezreal asked. Lux couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering to Jinx’s desk, and Ezreal noticed that. He looked at Jinx’s desk and whispered: “It’s her, isn’t it? What happened?”

“Nothing much”, Lux shook her head. “We had some.. disagreements with her.”

“She’s mad at you?” Ezreal sounded surprised.

“I guess so”, Lux met Ezreal’s eyes. “I’ll talk to her again when she comes back to school.”

“Can’t you go to her place?” Ezreal suggested.

“I don’t know where she lives”, Lux sighed. The bell rang as the lunch break ended and Ezreal left for his own class.

“Good luck with settling things up”, he said while leaving. “Come to me, when you are done. I’ll wait!”

Lux smiled slightly at him and waved goodbye.  _ He’s more understanding than any of the girls, _ Lux thought.  _ Funny. _

 

The four Star Guardians met at Janna’s place, as usual. It was the safest place to disappear from, since Janna had no parent who would come and see the empty room after they had left for another world.

“Let’s go”, Lux tried to sound confident. “We shall meet Baron Nashor.”

The jungle they entered was darker than expected. They couldn’t appear right in front of Baron’s pit, for it might get all of them killed. They travelled a few kilometers to the riverside and where Baron Nashor was supposed to live.

“What do you think he is like?” Lulu wondered.

“Not human”, Janna answered her. “I’m not even sure if it’s he.”

“Isn’t baron a title for a man?” Lulu knit her brows.

“With Nashor, I wouldn’t bet on that”, Janna said. 

_ How does she know all this? _ Lux thought, peeking at Janna from the corner of her eye.  _ She’s even more mysterious than Jinx. Or well, Jinx ain’t mysterious to begin with. She’s surprisingly open, though her actions are not that kind always. _

Lux shook her head.  _ I shouldn’t think about Jinx now. Concentrate, Lux! You’re about to fight a baron, you need to get yourself together. _

They crossed the river by flying over it, and on the other side of the river was the pit they were looking for. It was dark, surrounded by great stones and fallen trees, but the sight of Baron Nashor made Lux startle. Baron was enormous. It reminded Lux of a combination of a giant snake and a spider with numerous eyes, and creatures beyond imagination. As they landed in front of Baron Nashor, it gave out a loud cry that made the ground shake.

“Watch out!” Poppy shouted as Baron’s tail smashed on the ground, throwing trees up. Baron splat something green, making a hissing noise. Where the liquid hit the ground, it burnt what was left of grass there. Green smoke rose from the spot, making Lux feel dizzy.

“Attack him!” Lux shouted. She threw a ball of light and blew it up on Baron’s face. It screamed, but seemed not to take any damage. Janna threw a whirlwind at it, while Poppy and Lulu hit it with their attacks. Baron screamed when harmed, but attacked back even more furious.

“Take cover!” Janna shouted and created a great shield above all of them, when Baron splat towards them. The shield took most of the damage, but Lux fell on her knees anyway. She looked up at Baron Nashor and its three mouths, all opened up ready to fight.

_ We can’t give up now, _ Lux thought, jumping towards Baron. She dodged some smaller attacks from it and threw light at it. She saw Poppy, Janna and Lulu attack at the same time, and Baron Nashor disappeared into a colourful cloud of smoke. Lux came down, looking up.

“Is it dead?” she asked. No one had time to answer, when they saw Baron Nashor’s eyes glimmer through the smoke. It created a light bolt in its biggest mouth, ready to wipe out the Star Guardians at once.

_ Crap, _ Lux thought.  _ Not even Janna’s shield can take that. We’re done. _

Before Baron Nashor shot the light off its mouth, a huge rocked blew on it, making it scream in pain and anger again.

_ I know that rocket _ , Lux thought. She felt her chest get filled with happiness as she turned her eyes up where Jinx floated above them. She had wings on her back, the mark of her using her ultimate attack. Jinx grinned at Lux.

“Better late than never, they say”, she winked an eye. “Now let’s make fish food of that worm.”

As Jinx joined the battle, their powers got stronger. Finally, with everyone’s help, Lux managed to use her own ultimate, killing the Baron Nashor. It was the hardest fight they had faced so far, and it made all of them exhausted. As the Guardians tried to return to their own world, something went wrong and they appeared on a field full of flowers.

“Where are we?” Lux asked, looking around.

“I don’t care”, Lulu said, falling on the grass and closing her eyes. “It’s soft here and safe, I’ll take a nap.”

The five Star Guardians ended up laying on the grass, enjoying the sunlight and the silence of the field, only broken by little birds flying over them and wind whispering among the flowers.

Lux closed her eyes. Jinx lay next to her, Lulu and Poppy on her other side and Janna’s hair tickled Lux’s hands put behind her head as a pillow.  _ This is how I want our friendship to be, _ she thought.  _ We always get together, even after the hardest of times. _


	6. Burning Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the last chapter to "Burning Bright". After writing this I had thousands of ideas more to write, but I want to know if people would like to read more before I keep on writing.
> 
> To be honest, I find this last chapter a flop and I had to think twice whether I publish it or not. For now I'll post it and complete the "Burning Bright" fan fic, but if anyone says they want to read more, I'd be happy to continue writing this fic.

* * *

 

_“Burning brighter, piercing through the dawn we burn on and on.”_

 

“Thanks for coming back, Jinx.”

Jinx looked up and met Lux’s eyes. Lulu and Poppy played at water and Janna had gone buy some ice cream for them. They had been left to look after their belongings for a short moment, and Lux had taken her chance. Jinx half-grinned, half-smiled at her.

“Hey, don’t worry Lux, you know I always come back”, she said. Lux answered with a smile.

“Somehow I knew that”, Lux said, “but thank you anyway. We wouldn’t survive without you.”

“Oh stop it, Lux”, Jinx rolled her eyes around. “Don’t start any of that dramatic bullshit or I’ll leave this instant.”

Lux laughed. For a moment they sat in silence, looking at Poppy and Lulu play in the water. They had water guns and their happy shouts filled the beach. Janna’s shadow appeared on the blanket they were sitting on.

“Yay, ice cream!” Jinx shouted, jumping up. While she was picking hers, Poppy and Lulu noticed Janna had come back and ran to get their ice creams. Jinx handed Lux an ice cream.

“Strawberry dream for the pinky leader”, the grin on her face seemed not to fade that day. Lux smiled and took the ice cream from Jinx. The Star Guardians ate their ice creams in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

“That tasted purple”, Lulu said after finishing her ice cream. Jinx and Lux bursted into laughter.

“What does purple taste like?” Poppy asked.

“Sweet”, Lulu smiled wide. “And a bit sour. Like blueberries and sugar and rainbows put together!”

Jinx fell on the ground laughing so hard.

“What? Rainbows?” her words drowned in her laughter. “Have you.. haha, have you tasted one?”

Lulu stuck her tongue out and made a “blaah” noise. Jinx made a face back at her, and it didn’t take long before they were all making faces and laughing together. Only Janna stayed quiet, but smiled at the others goofing around. _They are so sweet and innocent, like summer winds never seen a true winter,_ she thought. Suddenly Lulu jumped up and took Poppy by the hand, begging her to go back swimming with her. Poppy gave up and went, though she complained about the water being cold. Janna walked after them and joined the play, throwing water at the shorter girls.

Jinx stood up and gave a hand to Lux. Lux’s face was confused, but Jinx only grinned and said: “Come on, let’s have some fun!”

Lux took Jinx’s hand and they ran to the waterline. Jinx grabbed a couple of water guns from her bag, gave one to Lux and kept the better one herself. They filled the guns with cold lake water and started shooting at each other, screaming happily when they were hit and ran after another to get revenge on them.

No matter if they were at the beach, at school or at someone’s house, they had fun and the bond between them grew stronger everyday. When it started getting colder, they got up from the water and went to Lulu’s home to drink some hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows.

“Lulu’s hot choc is really delicious”, Lux said while Lulu was tidying up her kitchen. Lulu smiled and thanked her, her pet squealing happily on her shoulder. Lulu wanted her Star Guardian pet to live together with her, and kept it in her room. When Lulu was alone at home, her pet was allowed to fly free too.

“I would let Shiro and Kuro free, too, but my other guns would be so jealous at them”, Jinx grinned. Lux and Janna changed doubting looks.

_I don’t question at all why Ekko stopped asking Jinx out,_ Lux thought smiling. _Jinx is crazy. I wonder how she ever got chosen to be a Star Guardian…_

“I want to show you something really cool”, Jinx suddenly said and grabbed Lux by hand. “Come on, everyone. Put your hands together!”

Slightly nervous about Jinx’s request, all the others put their hands on top of Lux and Jinx’s. They closed their eyes and let Jinx take them out of their world, appearing on the field they had accidentally landed on weeks ago, after killing Baron Nashor. The four of them were looking around confused. Lux turned to face Jinx.

“Why did you bring us here?” she asked. Jinx shrugged.

“I don’t know. You were the one bringing everyone here to begin with”, Jinx grinned. “This is your place, Lux. The Star Guardian place.”

“Then it’s your place as well”, Lux smiled and took Jinx’s hand. She took Jinx together with everyone else, and for a long time the five of them stood in the middle of the field looking up at the sky, where the stars were shining and countless of worlds behind them.

Many of those worlds required their help, in the past and in the future, but at that moment the Star Guardians had time just for themselves, looking at the worlds they protected, together as one.


End file.
